warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Days Until Heartbreak/Forgotten
left in the dust left in this den i feel so terribly forgotten part thirty five of Days Until Heartbreak Seconds tick by. Minutes pass. Hours drag on. Days are no longer significant to me anymore. I've lost track of how long I've been in the prison in the Clan, or how many times Kayli has dragged me out in the forest, determined to make me scream. Sometimes I give in. I let loose the terrible screams built up inside of me. I try to send a warning to Aura by telling her that its not safe here. I want to let them know that I want to get out. But my screams go by undisturbed, except for the occasional gasp that I might hear from what seems to be Ice. (I'm still not sure if it was real or not. I was in a lot of pain...) Shineblossom doesn't show Ice's face again. I stop caring who comes and go, and I sometimes crave the opportunity to come in contact with a familiar, no matter how grotesque, face. It is a relief to stop drowning in the silence and darkness of my holding cell. After what seems like two moons, I realize I understand what it means to feel forgotten. The silence stretches out until you can't hear anything else. Your eyes blur even though there's nothing to tear it up. Your paws begin to ache, missing the comforts of home. The air is stale and the bedding is old and damp. I think it's been three days since I've seen Kayli or Shineblossom. I can peer outside, but that does me no good. It only reminds me of the time I had tried to seek solace in the Clan, and tried to murder Shineblossom. That wasn't a bad plan. But the memories are painful to me. Not only had I failed to keep a home, but I failed to destroy the menace that has plagued me for moons now. The flash of white fur, the brilliant flash of blue eyes. The pleading gaze and voice, telling me I was better than this. I shake my head to rid myself of the memories. Failure or no failure, I had a mission to accomplish. My group is not safe until Shineblossom and Kayli are both dead. I must exterminate all my enemies. The seconds pass. Two more days pass. I close my eyes. They aren't coming back, I think, and while that is a relief, I want to have company. I want to feel special in the sense that they can't keep their paws off me. They hate me enough to want something from me other than my pain. But they don't come. No one does. The pain in my heart, the ache that matches the rhythm of my heartbreak doesn't go away. I know the feeling. It is the same one I felt when Aura had kicked me out. Forgotten. ~ Aura thought she knew how to control a group of self-restrained she-cats. Add in a couple of toms and maybe Aura will let a few things slip by because she has too many things on her mind. But add in a furious and panicked tom who was the only living cat more worried about Sari than Aura...that was the real mess. Ice paced back and forth. His pelt is covered in new scars, and according to his story, Shineblossom momentarily kidnapped him to taunt Sari, who he had seen. He didn't describe the tough she-cat to Aura, but the gray she-cat could guess what Sari looked like by the look of horror and disgust (for Shineblossom and Kayli) on Ice's face. "Ice," Aura said calmly, "stop pacing." Ice didn't stop. He didn't even acknowledge her words. Aura growled and lunged for him, knocking him over. The tense tom roared in surprise and kicked out, barely missing Aura. "Calm down!" She shouted, "Just calm down!" The white tom fought for a moment before he relaxed. His blue eyes, so bright and blue before, had become pale and drawn out. Aura wondered if Sari would still find the tom handsome. "Look," Aura got down to his level, "I know you're worried about Sari, but so am I. Do you see me pacing back and forth across the camp, scowling at everything because someone we all know has been kidnapped by her two most hated rivals?" Ice let out a shuddering breath. The anger in his eyes had yet to fade. "It's been a moon now, but Sari is a tough she-cat. She'll hang in there as we try to figure out what to do." "There's only one thing we can do," Ice growled. This new form of him didn't match Aura's first impression of the tom, which had been the quiet and polite tom who had sheltered Sari when she had been torn open by Shineblossom. He also cracked a smile a few times. But this Ice was cold and unforgiving. Someone who would kill to get who he loved back. Aura had no doubt that he loved Sari, but she wondered how far he would go to continue loving her. "What is that?" "We need to obliberate the Clan." Aura raised an eyebrow. Now Ice was certainly not bloodthirsty, this much she knew. He was calm, chatty, and quite the funny one if he said the right jokes. But he didn't go around cursing and swearing, making promises that he would rip out Shineblossom's heart if she touched a hair on Sari's pelt. "We're not ready," Aura cautioned. "How long," Ice asked calmly, too calmly, "do you think Sari can last? You didn't see her back then. She was gaunt, her face hollowed, her pelt matted with terrible wounds and infected scars. She was a mess. I wasn't even sure how she was alive." "I didn't see her," Aura agreed, "but I've known her since we were kits. She's a fighter." The white tom was visibly shaken. "Ice," Aura said softly, "We'll make our move soon, but I need you to go rest right now. There's no point in wearing yourself out." Ice glared at her for a moment but Aura was used to hostile glares from Sari. She held her ground and jutted out her chin. She was in control. She wouldn't let Ice get the better of her and make her lead her cats on a suicide mission to get Sari back. They weren't ready yet. "Just don't wait too long," Ice spun around, "or else I won't keep waiting for reinforcements." ~ Kay was pretty sure she was on their territory by now. She wasn't supposed to cross, but she's been loitering in their trees for awhile now, and no one had noticed. They were too busy focusing on the war with the Clan, and Kay even saw the huge battle just a moon ago. She was accidentally perched in a tree above the battlefield. She saw the infamous Sari, who fought ferociously alongside some white tom. Kay almost gave her spot away by giggling because she didn't know Sari was capable of working alongside a tom. But she also saw her. Her pelt was slick with sweat and blood, but her eyes. Oh her beautiful eyes shone in the midst of the battle, and she whirled back and forth, her claws slashing through the air, her enemies falling left and right. What was her name again...? Ah yes...Aura. What a beautiful name. Kay sighed dreamily before she realized the gray she-cat was directly below her. Oops. She glanced down just in time as Aura glanced up. Those beautiful eyes darkened considerably and Kay decided to take the risk. She dropped down below and tried to smile. "Hi," she said as brightly as she could, "I'm Kay." ~ Aura didn't know what to say. When a bubbly, spirited she-cat popped up in front of her, it was certainly a huge surprise. "Kay?" Aura echoed, blinked in surprise. "I don't think I recognize that name." "You wouldn't know it," Kay flicked her tail, "I know who you are though. You're Aura. I admire you." Aura felt fairly awkward. "Let me guess. You've been stalking me for the past few moons." Kay flushed. "No! I mean yes? Not really. I just like trees and I've been hearing your cats talk for awhile now. Other than Sari and some tom named Ice, the most common name I hear is Aura, Aura, and Aura." Aura shifted her paws. "What are you doing on my territory? My group does not need intruders at this time. We're a little caught up in war matters right now." "Oh don't worry," Kay dismissed easily, "I'm not with the Clan. I don't think I could ever join someone as monstrous as that. Though I have seen that Sari she-cat." Aura's eyes widened. "Is she all right?" "She's fine," Kay looked slightly annoyed at Aura's immediate concern. "She'll live a few more days I'm sure. Let's talk about you though." "No," Aura shook her head, "tell me more about Sari if you intend on being useful around here." The cream colored she-cat pouted. "I don't want to talk about Sari. I'm not interested in her. Plus, she has a boyfriend. I'm interested in you." Aura felt blood rushing to her head in embarrassment but she stood her ground. "Kay, I don't have much time for this sort of stuff. Either you tell me what's going on with Sari or I'll have to turn you away. Then you'll never get to talk about me." Kay seemed to ponder over the choice. "All right," she said gustily, "do you have a camp around here?" Before Aura could answer, she giggled, "Oh silly me, I've seen the camp!" Then she floucned off past Aura. Aura groaned slightly but hurried after Kay. Her mind was on the strange she-cat. Even though she wanted to know more about Sari and how the light brown tabby was doing, she was more interested in learning why Kay knew so much about her and just perhaps why she found the cream colored she-cat strange but relieving at the same time. There was much to uncover, Aura decided, and Kay was the start of all of it.